


(don't) let it go

by hybridrep



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridrep/pseuds/hybridrep
Summary: for a prompt: person 1 always buys a kid’s meal, and person 2 always assumes it’s for their kid





	

 

 

It’s not the first time Sanghyuk sees the guy. He’s been to their joint a few times already. If not for his face alone  — unusual but pretty  — Sanghyuk surely has an ability to remember people easily. He can recognize almost all of their regulars and even tells their little habits apart. Are they always alone, with friends or family? Sanghyuk would know. And even if he hasn’t seen this guy’s family yet, it’s easy to assume all those kids meals he’s been buying ever since he walked for the first time into the McDonald’s near campus Sanghyuk works at must be for his little ones. Even if he doesn’t look the age to have one, or more.

Sometimes, he would order with a totally serious face, like it was a chore, and picking the toy  — saying the name of a character out loud  — was embarrassing. But sometimes, like today, he has a broad smile plastered on his face, and it stretches his full lips nicely, a set of straight teeth making an appearance. Sanghyuk wonders if it has anything to do with how he dresses  — sometimes in well-ironed shirts, and other times in too big hoodies and as large-looking basketball shoes.

Sanghyuk blinks at him. “How can I help you today?”

On days like this, with the sleeves of his sweater eating up most of his hands, he’d indulge Sanghyuk in a little conversation. There’s a lull to the restaurant traffic at this hour so it’s easy to give into it.

“How about…” he starts, swiping the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, “how about you help me pick the — the toy?” He tilts his head, smile turning into a sheepish one. “From between Elsa and Anna?”

Pretending not to remember what his last choice was in case it might freak him out, Sanghyuk asks, “Not going for Olaf? Quite a popular one around here. You might lose your chance of getting it.”

There’s a laugh. “No, don’t worry. I already — got him. Olaf. The snowman? Yeah.”

Sanghyuk tries not to squint his eyes at the man. Now, he’s definitely embarrassed. “Elsa is a pretty popular one, too,” he offers.

The bite to his lip, like he’s indeed considering which of the sisters is a better pick, catches Sanghyuk’s attention. Shouldn’t he be asking his kid, maybe? But  — it might be a surprise, too. There’re two people loitering around the cash register area, and Sanghyuk counts to five before clearing his throat.

“For the drink, would it be cola, juice, tea?”

“Coffee.” It’s said distractedly, and Sanghyuk needs to blink a couple of times, settling on a frown in the end. Coffee? For a kid’s meal? “And cola to go? A can of cola, please.”

Sanghyuk taps at the register. “And Elsa?”

The man is pulling his card out of his wallet, and he fumbles with it at the question. “Uh, yeah. Elsa.”

Putting him out of his misery Sanghyuk turns with a bright “right away”, yelling the order to the kitchen before he actually charges the guy’s card. He hands it back with a smile. “In a minute, sir.”

It’s taken as a joke, the politeness, as the man snorts under his nose, stepping to the side. The next customer takes his place in front of the register, and Sanghyuk is forced to switch his attention back to the task at hand.

After he’s done with taking and giving away the orders, Sanghyuk gets the opportunity to go clean tables. Their joint might have been placed near the campus, but it’s not like hordes of students come by. There are enough places like the cafeteria and a few cafes that are better choices for meeting  your friends or studying than McDonald’s.

Sanghyuk catches a glimpse of a familiar figure, long nose and even longer sweater sleeves, and he stops in his tracks, damp rag in hand, dumbfounded. It’s the same guy he advised he got Elsa for his Happy Meal. But it’s not only Elsa he has put in the middle of his table. He has Olaf with him, too, and Sven  — he must have gotten this one when Sanghyuk wasn’t here. The order of completing the whole collection of the characters available is peculiar, but what strikes Sanghyuk even more is the fact that the guy is alone. No kids, no friends  — just him. And it looks like he’s playing with the little figurines, his voice quiet but with the place practically empty it’s easy to pick the high pitch of the guy’s mumble.

His fries are half eaten, and that’s how Sanghyuk approaches him  — by stealing one of them. He gets an annoyed glance accompanied by reddened cheeks. It’s endearing.

Sanghyuk grins. “Isn’t it lonely to play by yourself?”

“I have a fucked-up schedule, okay?” The tone is defensive, and Sanghyuk’s grin softens into a quirky smile. “But you can have the fries, if you want.”

Looking around and finding only one more table occupied, Sanghyuk abandons his dirty rag and takes the seat on the opposite side of the table. “You know, I really thought you might be buying all those toys for your kid or something.” He gets a stunned-into-slackness mouth and widened eyes, so he quickly adds, “Nephew or niece, at least.”

“I haven’t even finished college yet, oh my god!” He knocks Olaf over, picks him up and sets all three figurines on the side. “Aren’t you a student, too? Oh, by the way, I’m Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan, a student. He must be Sanghyuk’s senior, for sure. “I’m Sanghyuk. It’s only my second year, so — ”

“Music major,” Jaehwan supplies. He nudges his fries in Sanghyuk’s direction, takes a sip of his black coffee. It must have gone from burning to drinkable temperature because he takes another two before continuing. “You must have classes in a totally different part of the campus, I’ve never seen you around except — here.”

Sanghyuk laughs. “Yeah, no wonder. Music building is indeed far away from where I’m taking most of my business classes.”

Jaehwan leans over the table. “Are you analyzing fast food business mechanics while working here?”

Almost bursting into laughter, Sanghyuk hides his giggles in his shoulder. “No, not really. But thanks for the idea, it might come in handy for one project or another.”

Jaehwan hums. His smile is a pleased one. “If not fast food chains, you can try music industry. I’m pretty sure we could help each other out.”

From the back door, the shift manager walks out and the second she spots Sanghyuk she gives him a warning glare. She waves her hand, motioning Sanghyuk to get up.

“I just got busted,” Sanghyuk whispers. “I’ve to go. I’ll try saving Anna for you.”

Jaehwan’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ before he nods, whispering back. “Anna and Kristoff!”

“See you around!” Sanghyuk throws over his shoulder, and he only has to take two steps back to grab the rag he’s almost forgotten from the other table. He sends a stupid grin Jaehwan’s way and gets a little wave in return. A little abashed, as he’s been definitely staring at Sanghyuk’s ass. 

Maybe, along with the figurines, Sanghyuk should save his number for him. That would be some story to tell his friends later on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's taking me forever to write anything these days? adulting ain't easy asdfghjkl


End file.
